


You focus and you win

by liars_dance



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wimbledon 2009: Roger manages a bathroom call to Rafa looking for inspiration...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You focus and you win

"Rogi - I hope you call."

"I had him, Rafa... Then I let him get to me."

Rafa sighs. "No worry - he tighten up in fourth. You see. So.... we speak in an hour, yes? When all over? I get naked in bath; you talk to me..."

_What a thought..._ Roger swallows. Rafa always knew just what to say. "Yeah," he whispers. "Not the same as having you naked _here_ , though."

"No, but there's nothing we do about that. Remember your promise, Rogiello. You focus and you win."

Roger smiles. "Okay. I'll do that. And you get that bath ready..."

\-- [END] -- 


End file.
